character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jirachi (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Jirachi= |-|Shiny Jirachi= Summary Jirachi 'the "Wish Pokémon" is a Psychic/Steel Mythical Pokémon introduced in ''Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. Jirachi is known for its tremendous power, but also its kind and timid personality. Jirachi grants the wishes of anyone who asks it, but only awakens for seven days every thousand years. It has been said that any wish written on the notes on its head will come true when Jirachi awakens. Powers and Stats '''Tier: High 6-A Name: Jirachi Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless, however, has been referred to as male in Super Mystery Dungeon Age: Unknown. At the very least 1000 Classification: Wish Pokémon, Mythical Pokémon, Pokémon, the Embodiment of Wishes Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Metal Manipulation, Creation, Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Self-Healing, Gravity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Homing Attacks, Immunity to Poison and Acid based attacks, Absolute Wishes (only grants wishes to others), Resistance to Wind, Plant, Psychic, Ice, and Rock based attacks, as well as attacks from Dragons and Fairies, Flight, Telepathy. 'Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level via this calc Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Created and destroyed a false Groudon and a false Kyogre). Higher with precog. Speed of Light attack speed with Doom Desire (The attack is stated to be beams of sunlight) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely Class Z Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-Continent level Stamina: Should be high, given that it had 1000 years of rest. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters to hundreds of kilometers with certain moves of various types. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown. Has the maturity of a child, but should have great knowledge of the world due to its wish granting potential. Weaknesses: Has the maturity of a child. Has a weakness to Fire, Ground, Dark, and Ghost attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Miscellaneous Abilities * Reality Warping: Jirachi is capable of warping reality to grant wishes. * Teleportation: Jirachi can teleport at will. Pokémon Abilities * Serene Grace: Jirachi's innate luck doubles its chances of successfully achieving secondary effects when using its attacks. For example, Psychic would be twice as likely to leave the target dazed upon completion, and Zen Headbutt has double the chance of stunning the opponent on impact. Pokemon Moves * Confusion: Jirachi blasts the target with telekinetic force, which may leave the opponent daze and confused. It acts similarly to Psychic. * Wish: Jirachi wishes on a star to heal itself, or an ally that takes its place, later on. * Rest: Jirachi falls asleep to heal itself back up to peak condition. * Swift: Jirachi launches an array of homing star-shaped energy projectiles. * Helping Hand: Jirachi boosts the AP of an ally it is partnered with. * Psychic: Jirachi uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplemnentary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. * Refresh: Jirachi cleanses itself of status ailments like poison, burns, freezing, and paralysis. * Zen Headbutt: Jirachi focuses its willpower to its head and headbutts the opponent. Can cause the opponent to flinch. * Double-Edge: Jirachi hits with a life-risking yet powerful tackle that heavily damages the opponent, but damages itself too. * Gravity: Jirachi rapidly increases the force of gravity to drag all airborne enemies to the ground. * Healing Wish: Sacrifices itself to restore a teammate to full strength. * Future Sight: Jirachi foresees its opponent's next attack and sends its own into the future, striking the target a period of time later. This attack ignores defense boosts and evasion modifiers. * Cosmic Power: Jirachi absorbs cosmic power to raise its defenses. * Last Resort: If Jirachi has used all of its other moves at least once, Jirachi can use a powerful physical attack. * '''Doom Desire: '''Jirachi's signature move. Jirachi attacks with a powerful blast of predetermined light. This attack also ignores defense boosts and shields. Gallery 1279315588323.jpg CnjUWu8W8AAUZJF.jpg Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 6